


Royal Friends

by SweetRedRoses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, a little bit of angst but not between them, adrienette - Freeform, betrothal, emilie is alive, i don’t know how to tag, prince and princess, royal au, so gabriel isn’t an ass, they don’t know about It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRedRoses/pseuds/SweetRedRoses
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are the best of friends. What they don’t know is that they’ve been betrothed to each other since they were two. Royal AU!





	Royal Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This story’s chapters don’t exactly flow altogether into a story. It’s more like the moments in their growing friendship so it starts from when they’re very young. This chapter is basically just an intro and updates will happen as soon as I can. I’m still not sure how long it will be. Hope you enjoy!

“Gabriel?”

“Yes dear?”

“The Dupain-Chengs have replied.”

“Really? What do they think?”

“They think it’s a great idea.”

“That’s wonderful! When should we invite them?”

“Adrien is turning three in a few days so I think we should host a ball in 2 weeks. Invite a couple of other families as well maybe?”

“Perfect. Then the betrothal is set.”

* * *

2 weeks later the Dupain-Chengs arrive at the palace before the ball was set to begin. Both kids were taking naps so they didn’t see each other. 

“Sabine and Tom. Welcome!” Greets Emilie.

“Thank you for having us.” Sabine returns, while giving Emilie a hug.

“Our pleasure.” Says Gabriel while shaking Tom’s hand.

“Please, come and sit.”

The Agrestes lead the Dupain-Chengs to the throne room and start to discuss the betrothal.

“How old is Marinette?” Asks Emilie.

“She’s two. Turning three in around six months.” Sabine answers

“Ah. Well Adrien just turned three a little over a week ago”

Gabriel starts to speak.

“Thank you again for agreeing to this.”

“Thank you for asking us” Tom chuckles. “It will be very good for both our families and I think Adrien will get along very well with Marinette in the future. But I have to ask, when will we tell them?”

“I think it’s best to tell them a year or two before the wedding. But we can discuss all that in the future.”

Tom smiles and nods.

“Before I forget, there are a few more families attending the ball we’re hosting tonight.” Says Emilie.

“May I ask who?” Asks Sabine.

“They are old friends. The Bourgeois family, the Tsurugi family, the Rossi family and a couple others.”

“We know the Tsurugi family. They visited us once before Marinette and their daughter were born. It will be nice to see them again.”

“The ball is starting in about an hour.” Gabriel starts. “The servants will show you to your rooms so you can rest before the other families get here.”

“Thank you Gabriel, that will be perfect” Sabine says.

“Then we shall see you later.” Gabriel reply’s.

* * *

The Agreste’s ballroom was nothing short of stunning. Velvet curtains of many beautiful colours were draped over the windows around the circular room. A big chandelier in the centre while smaller ones were spaced out away from it to give the room a fairy tale-like glow. Stairs leading down to the polished marble floor were covered with a red carpet. To say it looked magical was an understatement. 

“Emilie! The ballroom is beautiful!” Exclaims Sabine.

“Thank you.” She smiles warmly.

Gabriel walks over, a family of three trailing behind them.

“Andre, Audrey? This is Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng. Their daughter is betrothed to Adrien. Tom and Sabine, this is Andre and Audrey Bourgeois.”

The families continued to speak. The Dupain-Chengs were introduced to the Lavillant and the Rossi families and then merged with the Tsurugi family. About two hours into the ball Adrien woke up.

“Sabine, this is Adrien. Say hi sweetie.”

“Hello.” he said quietly

“Why hello there! It’s nice to meet you Adrien. Just wait a little longer and I’ll introduce you to my daughter ok?”

Adrien didn’t fully understand but nodded in agreement anyways.

Adrien walked around the ballroom with his mother for about twenty minutes while she talked to the guests, before Sabine called them over to where she was standing with Tom.

“Emilie, Marinette just woke up. Say hi, honey.”

Adrien heard a quiet hi from behind Sabine but he couldn’t see the owner of the voice.

“You don’t need to be shy sweetie, look! There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Slowly shuffling could be heard as a little head started to peak out from behind. From what Adrien could see the person had pale skin, raven hair and...

And big sparkling blue eyes.


End file.
